Envious Emily
by TheScarletRanger
Summary: Jayden had a different reason for not going to Rainbow's End and Emily doesn't like it  My first story
1. Chapter 1

Mike rushed into the dojo wearing his skateboard gear where Kevin, Mia and Emily were already working out, "Hey guys guess what!" He said happily.

"You over slept," Kevin commented as he and the girls gathered in front of Mike, "Again," He added causing the girls to giggle.

"Well yeah that's nothing new," Mike laughed.

"So what's up?" Emily asked.

"Jii just told me he wanted us to take the day off,"

"Really?" Emily asked happily.

"This isn't a joke?" Mia asked.

"But…we just started our workout." Kevin spun around and kicked the giant punching bag.

Mike took off his helmet, "Dude, you're telling me you're going to disobey a direct order from your samurai mentor?"

"Well…I guess not,"

"Hmm, what to do…" Mia thought out loud. "I could shop for shoes that aren't designed for fighting monsters or I could catch a flick,"

"But it's such a beautiful day, it'd be a shame to stay cooped up inside." Emily argued.

"Em, I could teach you how to shred," Mike offered.

"Well I was thinking Rainbow's End. I've never been on a roller coaster before,"

"What? Never?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"They don't have amusement parks where I'm from."

"Then it's settled." Mia said.

"Rainbow's End here we come!" Mike cheered.

The four headed for the door just as Jayden walked in. "Hey Jayden, we're going to the amusement park," Kevin announced.

"Have fun," He said walking past them.

Kevin looked at him. "You're not coming with us?"

Jayden turned back to look at his friends. "Not this time, there's something I need to do." He answered continuing on his way.

"He's mysterious sometimes," Mia said to Kevin and Emily. "I wonder what's so important."

Emily kept her eyes on Jayden disappointed that he wasn't tagging along with the group. "Our day off is a wastin'," Mike announced from the door. "Jayden can take care of himself, come on!"

The three smiled and followed Mike out the door. Before heading out, Emily took one last glance at Jayden. "You absolutely sure you don't wanna come?"

"I'm sure, maybe next time. You go have fun." Jayden smiled.

Mia came back inside, "Let's go Emily, the roller coaster's calling," Emily nodded and followed Mia out.

At the amusement park, Emily couldn't stop thinking about Jayden. "I wonder why Jayden didn't come,"

"He seemed to have a lot on his mind." Mia said.

"Wait," Kevin said stopping his team mates in their tracks. "Maybe this is a test, a samurai never takes a day off."

Mia stopped him before he could take off. "Kev, stop being paranoid."

Mike groaned. "Look, if he wanted us to stay he would've said so."

"I don't think Jayden will take a day off until the last nighlok is defeated." Mia pointed out.

"Just drop the subject, the rides are waiting."

After a few rides, the rangers headed to get some ice cream. "This is so much fun," Mia laughed.

"Yeah," Emily sighed. "But I can't help but wonder why Jayden didn't come."

"He needs to get out of the house every once and while that doesn't involve fighting."

"Looks like he did," Kevin pointed outside past the gate & they saw Jayden with a girl.

"Is that Jayden, with a girl?" Mia asked wondering if she was actually seeing correctly.

"Sure is, she's kinda hot too." Mike commented. The girl had long dark brown hair, she was wearing a white skirt down to her knees and a red t-shirt. "Looks like the something he had to do was go on a date."

Emily couldn't take her eyes off the two. She felt herself getting angrier and more jealous by the second, it was then she realized the intensity of her crush.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly they heard people screaming. They ran out & saw a green nighlok with red dreadlocks. "They couldn't take a day off too?" Jayden said to himself when he spotted the nighlok. He turned back to the girl. "Meet me in the park in about half an hour."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always," Jayden hugged her before she ran off and he morphed ready to fight alongside his team which was having trouble. "Back off nighlok!" Jayden leaped through the air & brought his sword down on the monster which was unfazed by it. "Hey, what gives?"

"Jayden's sword goes through him too,"

"You attack like a toothless gater," Dreadhead spoke. "So useless, check ya later,"

Jayden saw him about to fire and did a backflip just in time and kicked Dreadhead's gun away. "Nice move,"

"Guys, let's use our swords and attack together." Jayden ordered.

"Right," They all answered pulling out their battle disks.

"Hey whatcha tryin' to pull now?"

"Spin sword quintuple slash!" The rangers said at the same time.

The attack seemed to have an impact on Dreadhead. "Got him, now lets finish him. Fire smasher cannon blast mode," Jayden brought out his fire smasher and converted it to the beetle cannon.

"What you got there boy? A rainbow pea shooter?"

"Five disk beetle cannon,"

"Useless pile of junk,"

"Fire strike!" Jayden fired the cannon which caused Dreadhead to explode. Just like every other nighlok, it grew several stories. The rangers called upon their zords and soon enough Dreadhead was destroyed.

"That was the last thing we needed on our day off," Mia said when they demorphed.

"Doesn't seem much like a day off anymore does it?" Mike quipped.

"Well at least now we're all here." Emily looped her arm through Jayden's. "Jayden, come to the amusement park with us. We didn't go on the roller coaster yet."

"Thanks but I can't. I didn't finish what I was doing. It's gonna take up my whole day."

"Fine!" Emily pulled herself away and crossed her arms. "Go then," Emily headed back towards the park.

"Emily wait!" Mia called going after her.

"What's with her?" Jayden asked.

"She's upset," Kevin answered.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but why? I've never seen her like that before."

"She's been bummed out that you didn't come with us." Mike said.

"I told you guys, I have something I need to do." Jayden said in his defense.

"Yeah we saw." Mike said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"What are you talking about?"

"We saw you with a girl and the look on Emily's face when she saw you…" Kevin trailed off.

"What?"

"She looked sad and jealous at the same time." Mike finished.

"Jealous? Why would she be jealous of Jordan?"

Mike gave Jayden a pat on the back. "Think about it dude,"

Jayden watched Kevin and Mike go off in search of the girls. Jayden wanted to talk to Emily and see what was wrong but he couldn't put off the day he planned with Jordan. The whole way to the park Jayden thought about Emily and why she would be sad and jealous of him spending time with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, even if it is only a few people if I made even 1 person like the story then I've done my job :)**

Jayden arrived at the park and found Jordan sitting on a bench. He walked over to her and she stood up. "Hey, I was starting to get worried." She said hugging him.

"Sorry I took so long." Jayden apologized pulling away.

"It's okay, I know how busy you are when there's an attack."

"Thanks for understanding." Jayden smiled.

Jordan shrugged. "Well it's not like I have any control of it. There's no telling how long each attack will take."

"Well this time we managed to destroy the nighlok before he took off only to come back later in the day."

"Well that's good. So are your friends really okay with you taking the day off to hang out with me? I mean, what's a team without a leader?"

"Actually, they have the day off too."

"Does it still qualify as a day off if you had to fight a nighlok anyway?"

"I guess not. Anyway, don't worry about my friends, they don't even know about you."

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "You've known these people for a while now and you haven't mentioned me? I'm hurt." She teased.

"Well they know you exist now, they just don't know who you are or why I'm with you."

"What do you mean?"

"They saw us together just before the attack. Afterwards, the guys told me Emily's been bummed out all day because I didn't go to the amusement park with them and apparently seeing me with you was the last thing she wanted to see."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she even snapped at me when I turned down her invitation to go back to the park with them. It was so unlike her." Jayden explained recalling the event.

"Emily…she's the one you're crushing on right?"

"Yeah-what?" Jordan only smiled innocently. "How in the world did you come to the conclusion that I have a crush on Emily? You've never met her."

"No, but when you write or call you mention her the most when you talk about your friends. Not only that," She reached into her purse & pulled a picture. "in the picture of you and your friends you sent me last month you've got your arm around her waist and you're holding her pretty close." She said holding it out so he could see.

"So I had her in a one-armed hug,"

Jordan put the picture away. "Our whole lives I've never seen you smile as big as you are in that picture."

"God forbid I smile in a picture Jordan."

"I know you better than anyone Jay, face it, you're a sucker for blue eyes."

"Shows what you know, her eyes are green." Jayden corrected.

"And that shows how smart you are, you just proved my point." Jordan laughed.

Jayden groaned in frustration. "Look, can we please drop the subject? Today's supposed to be about you and your birthday. I never get to see you and I want to take advantage of the time we have together before you have to go home."

"Okay, but this conversation isn't over. I want to talk about it later. Maybe I can even help you figure out a way to tell Emily you have the hots for her." Jayden blushed. "Jayden, you're blushing! That's so cute. I've got to take a picture," She pulled her phone ready to take his picture.

"Put it away Jordan." Jayden put his hand over the phone.

"Fine," She put the phone back in her purse.

"Thank you, and I do _not _have the hots for Emily."

"Your element is fire Jay,"

"So?" He asked not getting where she was going.

"Sometimes you get hot-headed, and sometimes you just get the hots, for a particular blonde I might add."

Jayden started to get irritated. "Can we go do something to celebrate your birthday now?" He asked hoping to drop the subject.

"Okay, but remember that this isn't over."

"Fine, whatever. Look, I'll do anything you want to do today, and besides talk about Emily, what do you want to do?"

Jordan thought about it for several seconds. "I want us to relive our childhoods."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Jordan just took Jayden's hand and pulled him towards the swings.

**Promise the next chapter will be longer, still working on it and it's already passed 1200 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't y'all just love how quickly I add new chapters?**

Jayden had interesting day with Jordan. After playing on the swings for a while she made him go through the rest of the play equipment. He felt silly playing on the monkey bars and the slide but had to admit it was fun. After playing on the play equipment, Jordan dragged Jayden to get some ice cream and then to the movies.

The rest of the rangers had returned from Rainbow's End and Emily was still feeling a little down about before. "You okay Em?" Mike asked when Emily sat down with a sigh.

"I can't stop thinking about Jayden and that girl he was with. I mean, who is she?"

"Well he did mention to me and Mike that her name is Jordan."

"He ditched us to spend the day with her, and I saw them hug." Emily looked up at the others. "You guys don't think they're dating do you?"

"We shouldn't toss out the possibility." Mia told her gently.

"I'm gonna go outside for a while." Emily got up and headed out. They knew she was gonna go play her flute like she always did when she was upset.

"I don't think she liked that answer." Kevin said to Mia.

"I know but she needs to get it in her head that it is possible that Jayden has a girlfriend." At their looks she added, "Better that she has the thought in her head so she can get used to the idea instead of having her act this way when or if he decides to introduce her to us."

"Mia," Mike started, "did you not see her face when she saw them together or when she was just talking about them? She's obviously hurt and jealous and we don't even know for sure who this Jordan girl is."

"I know it's hard for her, and I know it's going to be even harder for her to see them together but if she really cares about Jayden then she'll have to keep smiling and be happy for him."

"I don't know,"

"Come on Kevin, if a guy I liked suddenly got a girlfriend I'd want him to be happy even if I'm not the one making him happy."

"So are you enjoying you birthday Jordan?" Jayden asked when they walked out of the movie theater.

Jordan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's been a great day."

Jayden checked his watch. "It's not over yet. It's only six. We still have some time to do something before going to get some dinner. What do you want to do now?"

"I wanna finish the conversation we had earlier."

"What conversation?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what, or rather _who _I'm talking about."

"Fine," They walked over to the bus stop bench and sat down. "Since you don't believe me when I say I don't have feelings, or in your words, 'the hots' for Emily, there's no point in denying it anymore is there?"

Jordan shook her head. "No, because…well you know what they say about denial. So how long have you felt this way about her?"

"Pretty much since I met her." Jayden confessed.

"And I take it you haven't given her any signs that you care about her?"

"Well…I tend to protect her and fight alongside of her whenever a nighlok attacks."

"Okay, what about telling her she looks nice or how pretty she is? Something subtle like that,"

Jayden shook his head. "It doesn't matter, she likes Mike anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're always laughing and hanging out together. They play games, goof around, and they have a lot in common. I mean Emily's really bubbly and a bit younger than the rest of us and with Mike being an immature gamer, he doesn't act his own age."

"That sounds a like a brother and sister kind of thing to me."

"Well you haven't seen them together." Jayden sighed leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Earlier you said she was sad you didn't go to the amusement park with them and seeing us together was the last thing she wanted to see."

"Yeah,"

"Why was seeing us together the last thing she wanted to see?"

"Mike and Kevin said she looked jealous but I can't figure out why." Jordan rolled her eyes and smacked Jayden on the back of the head. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Because you're a huge idiot Jayden."

"Why am I an idiot?"

"Because you're so dense when it comes to girls."

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me this, how do you feel when you see Mike and Emily together?"

"Angry, hurt, jealous," Jayden answered.

"Well Jealous Jayden, you should really talk to Envious Emily."

"What are you talking about?" He asked still not understanding.

"If you're jealous when you see Emily with Mike, why else do you think Emily would be jealous to see you with me?" Jordan asked. "Especially since she has no idea who I am," She added.

Jayden thought about it. "You think Emily…no…she…she doesn't like me."

"Think about it Jay, she wanted you to go to the amusement park and was sad when you didn't. Plus she was jealous when she saw us together because it's most likely she thought I was your girlfriend."

"Oh my god, I _am _an idiot." Jayden buried his face in his hands.

Jordan placed her hand on his shoulder. "Admitting you have a problem is the first step."

"I'm gonna have to talk to her as soon as I get home." He said bringing his head back up.

"The sooner you talk to her the better, you should talk to her now."

"But it's your birthday, today's supposed to be all about you and you've managed to make it all about me, why?"

"Because I love you Jay and I want to see you happy,"

"But-"

"No buts," Jordan interrupted. "you told me you'd do whatever I wanted to do today and I want to meet your friends and see you get the girl of your dreams. Besides, I'd like to see Ji again, I haven't seen him since last year."

"Okay, let's go. By the time we get there everyone should be sitting down to dinner."

"Hope there'll be enough for me," They stood up and headed on their way.

Emily had played her flute until dinner time. It was the longest they had ever seen her playing it which meant she was extremely upset. "You feeling better Em?" Mike asked carefully.

"That depends, is Jayden back yet?" She asked a little harshly.

Mike immediately knew he shouldn't have asked. "Sorry no,"

"No I'm sorry Mike." Emily apologized. "It's just that Jayden doesn't strike me as the type of guy to leave his friends behind for a girl."

"I know what you mean, but then again Jayden doesn't strike me as the type of guy to get a girlfriend while fighting nighloks and moogers on a daily basis. I always thought he'd put off dating until we stopped Master Xandred."

"Me too, knowing how serious he is about being a samurai."

"Come on, Ji wanted me to get you to tell you that dinner's ready."

"I'll be right there, I need to put my flute away."

"Okay," Mike headed to the kitchen while Emily went to her room. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Jayden was back with Jordan who was hugging Ji. "You brought her here?"

"Yeah, she wanted to see Ji again and meet you guys." Jayden said. "Where's Emily?" He asked looking around.

"Um, she'll be right in." Mike answered.

"I'm right here," Emily stopped as soon as she saw Jayden and Jordan.

**_*Dun Dun Dun*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing, glad y'all like this story and since everyone seems to be begging for more I'm not waiting until tomorrow to post this new chapter, enjoy :)**

.

.

.

Everyone was quiet when Emily walked in. Kevin, Mike and Mia could feel the tension in the room. Jordan smiled as she walked up to Emily and held her hand out to shake hers. "I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Emily just gave Jayden a hurt look and simply left the room. "Emily wait!" Jayden called going after her.

Mike stopped Jayden before he could leave the room. "Maybe you should leave her alone."

"Get out of my way Mike, I need to talk to her."

"What were you thinking?" Mia asked.

Jayden turned around to face Mia. "Excuse me?"

"Why would you bring her here?" She asked pointing to Jordan.

"I was thinking that it was about time Jordan met you guys."

"You should've warned us ahead of time that you were bringing your girlfriend over,"

"Because the whole situation's really hurting Emily." Kevin added.

"You guys don't understand, Jordan's not my girlfriend." Jayden looked at Jordan and Ji. "Can you two explain to them so I can go talk to Emily?"

"Yes of course Jayden," Ji answered.

"Thank you," Jayden went around Mike and headed to Emily's room. "Em, can I come in?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Go away," She replied. Jayden opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. "I told you to go away, not to just barge in." Emily was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and looking out the window.

"We need to talk." He said walking to the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Emily snapped.

"I know you're upset with me but please hear me out," He sat next to her and took her hand.

Emily instantly pulled her hand away. "Get out of here Jayden. Go be with your _girlfriend_,"

"Em, you don't understand. Jordan's not my girlfriend."

Emily didn't look convinced. "Then why else would you spend the entire day with her?"

"It's her birthday and we only get to see each other on our birthdays."

"She's not your girlfriend yet you spent her birthday with her?" Emily asked still not convinced.

"Emily, Jordan's my sister."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Your sister?"

"Yes. Since I've been living here the last ten years, Jordan and mom only visit when it's one of our birthdays."

"Your birthday was for four months ago, they didn't come then and your mom's not here now."

"Jordan was sick with the chicken pox on the my birthday, which she caught from the neighbor's son, she didn't get it as a kid. My mom couldn't leave her home alone while she was sick and this time she couldn't get out of work."

Emily buried her face in her hands. "I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, hey," Jayden grabbed her hands to see her face. "you're not an idiot, _I _am."

"How are you an idiot?"

"Kevin and Mike told me you were really upset that I didn't tag along with you guys and that you looked jealous when you saw me with Jordan. When I talked to Jordan about it, she helped me realize why you'd be jealous."

"What did you realize?"

"Aside from me actually being an idiot, she told me that you were jealous because you have feelings for me." Emily blushed and turned her head to look out the window. "Em, is Jordan right?"

"Yes," She whispered still not looking at him.

Jayden placed his hand under her chin and had her look at him. He smiled and started to lean forward until their lips met. Emily closed her eyes after the shock wore off and started kissing back. Jayden moved his hand to her cheek deepening the kiss while Emily's arms found their way around his neck holding him closer. A minute later they pulled apart from the kiss completely breathless.

"Wow…" Emily whispered.

Jayden pressed his forehead against Emily's. "I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you."

Emily pulled away but kept her arms around his neck. "Why did you wait until now to kiss me?"

"Because at first I only liked you because of how beautiful you are and as I got to know you it stopped being a superficial crush."

"And to think all this time I didn't think you liked me as anything more than a friend."

"I thought the same thing. I thought you liked Mike."

Emily shook her head. "No, he's like my big brother, or little brother I guess I should say what with his immaturity."

Jayden laughed. "That's what Jordan thought when I told her how you two are together. Speaking of which, you have yet to actually meet her."

They stood up and Emily grabbed Jayden's arm before he could head towards the door. "Before we go back out there, I have to know something."

"What?"

"Are we together now?"

"I want us to be, do you?" Emily smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. "So is that a yes?"

Emily playfully hit his shoulder. "Come on, I want to meet your sister." Emily grabbed his hand and together they walked back to the kitchen.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Jayden smiled down at Emily.

"Jordan, I'm sorry for walking away when you tried to introduce yourself. I totally had the wrong idea in my head,"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jordan said waving away the apology. "You didn't know who I was and that's my bonehead brother's fault."

"Hey!" Jayden exclaimed as the others laughed.

Emily wrapped her arms around Jayden's waist and his arm went around her shoulders. "It doesn't matter anymore, everything worked out in the end."

"True, and it's kinda cool that my birthday's gonna be your anniversary."

"That way Jayden won't forget when it is," Mike laughed.

"Hey, since everyone knows who I am now, does that mean I can stay overnight like I usually do?"

"You didn't bring anything else to wear." Jayden reminded.

"It's okay, she can borrow something of mine." Emily offered.

"Thanks Emily."

"Okay everybody, sit before the food gets too cold." Ji ordered. Everyone sat down at the table to eat their dinner.

.

.

**Oh no, the story's almost over. :( There's only one more chapter left and ****I'd like to say congratulations to Jemilylover16 for figuring out who Jordan was after reading chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I'd like to thank everyone for the great reviews and as I promised Jemilylover16, I finished the story by the weekend.**

.

.

.

After dinner everyone decided to watch a movie. Ji went to bed early leaving the six teens to watch their movie. "I know we just had dinner a little while ago, but I think we should make some popcorn or something." Mike said making himself comfortable on the couch.

"I can make some, I should really call mom and tell her I'm staying overnight anyway." Jordan got off the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"So how old is Jordan?" Mike asked watching her as she walked away.

Mike's look didn't go unnoticed by Jayden. "Are you checking out my sister?"

Mike quickly turned his attention to Jayden. "N-no," He replied fearfully.

"You might want to consider sitting somewhere else Mike," Kevin suggested. "For your own safety," He added.

"But if I move then I won't be able to sit next to…" He trailed off when he saw the look Jayden was giving him. "Never mind,"

"She's sixteen Mike, which means back off." Jayden threatened.

Mike held his hands up in front of him for protection. "Okay, okay." He lowered his hands.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over protective Jayden?" Mia spoke up.

"It comes with the job of being an older brother."

Emily squeezed Jayden's hand and he looked at her. "You can't stop her from growing up Jayden,"

Jayden sighed. "I know it's just…I didn't really get to see her grow up because I've been living here. I still think of her as the six year old I left behind ten years ago."

Jordan walked back in with a big bowl of popcorn. "Hope you guys don't mind light butter."

"Not at all," Mike smiled.

"Good," She sat back on the couch between Jayden and Mike. "Oh Jayden, mom sends her love."

Jayden smiled slightly and nodded. "I should really give her a call tomorrow morning, she's gotta feel bad that she's not here."

"She does, but she's a bit lonely what with her babies out of the house."

"I've been out of the house for a decade and it's not like I can go back after we stop Master Xandred, it's kinda sad to move back home at my age."

"You're only eighteen dude,"

"I know how old I am thanks Mike." Jayden remarked sarcastically. "But we don't know how long it'll be before we finally stop him. It might even take years and it'd be really pathetic for a guy in his twenties to move back in with his mother."

"Maybe your mom can try to visit another time," Mia said.

"I hope so."

"Why don't you go home for a day?" Kevin suggested.

"Because our house is a few hours away. I just know that as soon as I leave there'll be a massive attack."

"That's why mom and I come here." Jordan added.

"Well you're always welcome here pretty lady," Mike smiled placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Mike," Jayden said in a threatening tone.

Jordan smiled at her brother. "I appreciate the big brother concern Jay, but I can take care of myself." Still looking at Jayden, Jordan elbowed Mike in the ribs. "What did you learn?" Jordan asked smiling at Mike.

"That I should've listened to Jayden when he told me to back off." He groaned holding his side.

"Teach you to defy my orders," Jayden said smugly.

When the movie was over, everyone decided to get ready for bed. Mia and Emily basically forced Jordan to stay in their room to have a small slumber party. Jordan was telling Mia and Emily stories about when she and Jayden were younger. After a while, the guys had to ask the girls to keep it down because their giggling was too loud.

The next morning, Jayden was the last one to breakfast. When he walked in, everyone saw the distant look in his eyes. "You okay Jayden?" Kevin asked.

Jayden sat down next to Emily. "I don't know."

Emily placed her hand on Jayden's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom,"

"If you just talked to mom then why do you look like it's the end of the world?"

"She gave me some surprising news and I'm still trying to process it."

"What did she say to you Jayden?" Ji asked placing a plate in front of him.

"She told me that Cayden is on his way to see me."

"Cayden?" Jordan's eyes widened in shock. "You two haven't spoken in years, why is he coming to see you now?"

Jayden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Apparently mom doesn't know either, he didn't say why he was coming here."

"When will he be here?"

"This afternoon."

"Guys, who's Cayden?" Kevin asked on behalf of everyone else.

"Our brother," Jordan answered.

**...The End…?**

**.**

**.**

**I'll start on a sequel ASAP, just an FYI, I'm leaving to go back to Job Corps on the 18th and I don't know if I'll be able to visit the site on their computers (they monitor what we do, lots of sites are blocked and they're still undecided on getting wi-fi)**

**.**

**.**


End file.
